He is Ciel, and She is? Ehm!
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Gara-gara tugas ratu untuk menyelidiki sebuah batu opal hitam yang "misterius", Ciel mengalami keajaiban yang anyeh! My first fict in fandom! WARNING: cerita, author Arasa-chan, dan alur adalah GAJE, genre humor masih diragukan,tapi R to Rnya purizu! X3


Halo halo halo~

Arasa-chan desu~ 8D

Sebelumnya Arasa-chan hanyalah seekor alien dari luar angkasa yang suka berkeliling ke fandom kuroshitsuji~

Sekarang Arasa-chan nyoba-nyoba bikin ah~ *megal-megol gaje*

Jadi maap kalo cerita ini gaje juga, hehehe!

Jangan lupa disclaimer~ lalala~ Kuroshitsuji punya tante Yana Toboso. Ya, dia tante Ara–DUAGH!

O-Ow. Sepertinya Toboso-sensei gak sudi jadi tante Arasa-chan. Hiks! Hiks! *usap-usap kepala

Engga deng, Toboso-sensei baik, koook. Arasa-chan cuma bercanda~

O iya, cerita ini bener-bener gaje! Maaf ya kalo bacanya bingung XD Arasa-chan terlalu napsu nulisnya jadi aneh begini '=A= Mana humornya jayus lagi! Tehehe~ XD Selain itu Arasa-chan rasa, hanya di fict ini aja Sebas bisa gagap-gagap gimana gitu ngomongnya ._. Yah, gara-gara authornya Arasa-chan sih! OwOV *apa hubungannya*

Oke oke~ langsung aja deh~ go! Go~

Please enjoy X3 *meski ngga yakin bisa '=A=

* * *

><p><em>He is Ciel, And She is? Ehm!<em>

_By Arasa Koneko-chan_

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji__©TobosoYana._

_Rated: K+_

_Genre: ..Lhoo? Supernatural kok humor? Nee, ndak tahu juga ah~ *kabur_

_Warning: Gaje, OOC, Jayus ABIS, Ngasal, typo, gak nyambung, author menclok, de-el-el. Hati-hati ya~ XD_

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di Manor House kediaman Phantomhive.<p>

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Sebastian, si butler serba bisa itu menyibak gorden kamar Ciel sambil mengatakan; "Sudah pagi, Bocchan."

Ciel membuka matanya, dan melirik Sebastian.

Cuuur... Sebastian menuangkan teh pagi ini di cangkir bergambar bunga mawar merah-putih. (weee, oleh-oleh dari Indonesia tuh.)

"Hari ini tehnya warung Pak Sukiyem?"

"Betul, Bocchan. Dengan aroma khas keringat Pak Sukiyem yang no. 1 selalu dirindukan."

"...Hem, ya... Ada tugas apa hari ini?" Tanya Ciel cuek sambil menyeruput teh NOMOR SATUnya.

"Hari ini kita ditugaskan Ratu untuk menyelidiki dan melindungi batu opal hitam peninggalan leluhurnya, Bocchan. Katanya batu itu sudah membawa banyak kesialan. Batu itu ditemukan tertimbun di tanah, semenjak itu banyak kesialan yang menimpa negara ini. Tapi semenjak berganti zaman, batu itu menghilang dan kabarnya, kemarin batu itu muncul lagi."

"Opal..hitam?" Gumam Ciel.

"Ya, Bocchan. Ada apa?"

Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan serius.

"Sebastian."

"Ya, Bocchan?"

"..."

Hening sejenak.

_Apa dia merasa pernah melihatnya? Merasakannya? Jangan-jangan.._

Ciel mulai membuka mulut. Sebastian menahan nafas, bersiap mendengarkan yang akan diucapkan Bocchan-nya.

"...Emangnya ada ya, batu opal warna item? Kok gue baru tau?"

Gubrak... Sebastian sweatdrop_. Yaelah, si Bocchan. Dikirain apaan. _

"A-Ada, Bocchan."

"Oh. Ya sudah, jadi kita harus ke istana hari ini?"

"Ya, Bocchan. Ini adalah tugas khusus. Karena itu kali ini kita harus agak serius."

Ciel terdiam.

Sebastian mulai dag-dig-dug, takut aja bocchannya marah, ngomel, protes, atau jungkir balik gitu. (eh? Hah?)

"..."

Hening sejenak untuk kedua kalinya.

Ciel mulai membuka mulut. Sebastian menahan nafas, bersiap mendengarkan yang akan diucapkan Bocchan-nya.

...Woi arasa-chan! Sama persis kayak kata-kata sebelumnya tuh! Ngopas ya? Ck, dasar anak jaman sekarang maunya yang gampang a–BLETAK

...Lupakan.

Yak, akhirnya Ciel pun akan mengucapkan–

"...'kita'? Lo aja kali gue enggak! Udah cepetan siapin air mandi gue!"

Sebastian shock dan membatu. Arasa-chan cekikikan.

"Y-Y-Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian bergerak mundur, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Ciel untuk menyiapkan air mandi. Ciel mendesah.

"Ck, makin hari tugasnya makin aneh saja."

Ia pun berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan.. _klep_. Ia menutup pintunya.

Suasana hening sejenak. _SFX: Siiiing..._ _Shoot: pemandangan di kamar Ciel._

Tiba-tiba ada suara. _Drek drek drek_

..Hah! Suara paan tuh?

Ayo tebak~~

Cicak lagi gulat.

Tokek ngejar belalang.

Arasa-chan lagi megal-megol.

Yak..

Anda benar. Jawabannya C, si Arasa-chan lagi megal-megol (emang beneran lagi stres kok~ serius deh).

Ups. Jadi cewe harus jaga gengsi, nih~

Arasa-chan berhenti megal-megol begitu nyadar di-shoot kamera, sehabis membeku sebentar, dia langsung ngacir.

Ups, yang megang kamera ga becus amat sih. Ganti kameraman!

...

...Astajim. Pantes aja nge-shootnya engga wajar. Orang kameramannya aja Tanaka. Dia mau nggapai-gapai kameranya nggak sampe, jadinya kameranya goyang-goyang dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar pada kamera. "Ho. .."

Udah ah. Ganti pokonya, gak mau tahu. Maunya tempe. Arasa-chan kan nggak doyan ta–UDAH BURUAN LANJUTIN!

...Si-Si-Siap bos.

Setelah buru-buru ganti kameramen ampe kesandung-sandung udah kayak kambing keselek bola bekel, akhirnya arah shoot kamera berubah ke kamar mandi. Ups. Didalemnya ada Ciel yang lagi mandi. Eh, wait. Wait. Masa nge-shoot orang lagi mandi? Gila aja nih kameraman.

Nah, mari kita lirik wajah si kamerame...

...

...bujubuneng. Pantes aja. Sapa lagi coba yang berani nge-shoot kaya gituan kalo bukan Grell kita yang tercinta. (brb lari ke kamar mandi buat muntah)

...AARRGH! Lupa! Di kamar mandi kan ada Ciel! Ugyaaaa!

"GHEH!" Ciel bengong ngeliat author yang masih cengo di depan kamar mandi –mungkin tepatnya udah di dalem kamar mandi.

Setelah sama-sama kaku kayak patung di depan istana negara (emang ada ya? Ngga tau ah, Arasa-chan ngga pernah main kesana kayaknya deh) untuk beberapa waktu–atau tepatnya hampir **dua** jam geto deh, akhirnya author serampangan itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang.. sori yeee, bukan memerah atau nge-blushing, tapi malah pucet kaya habis ngeliat penampakan.

Tapitapitapi, dia tak bisa ngacir semudah itu rupanyo.

"Hai, bakarasa-san. Sedang apa anda di depan kamar mandi yang berisi Bocchan saya yang sedang mandi?"

Waduh. Bahaya. Udah ditahan sama Sebastian. Hiaa~ good bye. Cerita super gaje ini akan segera berakhir karena authornya akan segera dipenggal Sebastian. Well, well. Tenang, Sebas-chan. Arasa-chan kaga ngintip, kook. Jangan bunuh dong ya. Plis. Plis deh. Sebastian ganteng deh. Ya? Ya?

Aksi pelotot-pelototan itupun berakhir setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir **tiga** jam. Oke, oke. Jadi, total kebegoan Arasa-chan si author yang juga kaga ngerti sama jalan cerita gajenya ini, hampir **lima **jam.

Berhubung kemanisan dan kejaiman Arasa-chan dan image-image manis itu udah diancurin abis-abisan di fict ini, mulai sekarang mari kita berdoa semoga dia bisa menjadi manis lagi. gak tahu ye kapan. Gini-gini saya masih kecil, looh. Saya sebaya sama Ciel. Hebat kaan? (urgh. Narsis lagi. hih, ogah rasanya ngelanjutin fict yang authornya ngga jelas penting! Emangnya lo siapa? Author kan? Ck, dasar sedeng. '==)

Oke, kembali ke topik utama. Adegan-adegan gak guna yang cuma ngabisin tempat dan nambah-nambahin sakit mata diatas itu lupakan saja. Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan. *nyaris lari ke dukun buat bikin ramuan pelupa buat semua yang baca. Tapi Arasa-chan gak mau ke dukun ah, serem. Jadi Arasa-chan serahkan pada kalian ya.

Ciel sudah selesai mandi, dan sedang memakai pakaian resminya dibantu oleh Sebastian. Biasalah, kan mau ke istana harus pake baju resmi.

Setelah itu, mereka berangkat ke istana menaiki kuda terba–emh, maksudnya kereta kuda. Ahelah jayus amat sih lu, Arasa-chan. Malu tau gak punya auhor kaya lu. Eh, tunggu. Berarti gue siapa dong? Ya, gue adalah roh dari cerita ini. Hohohho~~ "...STOP! Woi, Undertaker, berhenti sok-sokan jadi roh kaya gitu. Bikin yang baca jadi tambah bingung. Mana ni cerita masih panjang lagi." Gerutu Arasa-chan si author sedeng yang bikin jalan cerita seenak jidatnya aja.

Baiklah. Lanjutkan! (Slogan milik Pak SBY)

Akhirnya, setelah sampai di istana, Ciel turun dari kereta kuda dengan anggunnya dibantu oleh Sebastian. Mereka disambut oleh para pelayan kerajaan, dan kemudian salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan meminta mereka mengikutinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar. Di dalamnya, Ratu Victoria (tua) sudah bersinggasana dengan indahnya. Wew, silau bo'.

Di depan singgasana Ratu, terletak sebuah kotak kaca yang indah.

Sang pelayan itu berhenti dengan berjarak sekitar dua meter dari kotak kaca itu.

"Disanalah letak batunya. Mari," Ujar salah satu pelayan sambil mempersilahkan mereka mendekat lebih jauh lagi.

Ciel berjalan duluan, Sebastian dibelakangnya. Eh? Emang tadi nggak kayak gitu? Oh, sebenernya sih si Sebastiannya lupa. Dia keasyikan ngeliatin bando nekomimi yang bertengger di kepala si pelayan. Berhubung sekarang pelayannya udah berhenti, ndak ada yang bisa diliatin lagi.

Ciel makin mendekat, mendekat, dan.. menyentuh kotak kaca itu.

Ia terpana. Begitu pula Sebastian yang curi-curi pandang dari belakangnya.

"Waaaw.. Bagus amat batunya! Item-item gimanaaa gitu. Aku juga pengen deh jadinya. Kayak ginian di abang-abang mainan yang jualan deket TK phantomhive ada, gak, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sambil menatap batu itu dengan takjub.

_Isssh, katrok amat sih. Ini batu serius, abang-abang mainan jidat lu._ Batin Sebastian.

"Emmh, tentu tidak ada, Bocchan. Batu ini 'kan langka, ditemukannya saja di dalam tanah." Ujar Sebastian tenang. Ckckck, didalam ngehina, diluar aja sok jaim. Dasar munafik kau ya, sebastian. Menurut guru Agama Arasa-chan, munafik itu perbuatan set..

...Ups. Maap ya Sebas. Arasa-chan lupa kalau kau memang iblis. Maap ya. Maap.

Ciel terdiam sejenak, lalu bergumam.

"Iya ya bener juga. Kalo gitu besok, kamu, Bard, Maylene dama Finny gali tanah dalem-dalem ya buat nyari yang kayak gini, kalo bisa pengen aku jadiin telor-teloran dinosaurus!" Ujarnya.

Ckckck, kayaknya kalo ini kelewat OOC dah. Ciel, ciel, cielku sayang. Inget wibawamu, nak. Jangan terpengaruh sama indahnya telo–ups, maksudnya sama indahnya batu ini yang membuat kau jadi OOC. Ntar Arasa-chan yang dimarahin, tau gak sih iih.

...baik. sekarang pembaca bener-bener gak bakalan percaya kalau Arasa-chan sebaya sama Ciel. Bisa-bisa ntar malah dikira tante-tante atau om-om atau mas-mas, ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak? Oh, great. '==

"Ehem!"

Waduh, si Ratu mulai berbunyi. Bahaya, ini tanda bahaya. Ciel, buruan bangun dari OOC-mu.

Dan dengan cepat, Ciel langsung berdiri tegak dan menunduk pada sang Ratu.

"Apa yang harus kami selidiki tentang batu ini, Ratu?"

Ratu terdiam sejenak.

"...Batu ini... menurut peramal, memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang bisa menghancurkan keseimbangan negara kita, bahkan dunia. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya sekali, tetapi sekali kekuatannya keluar, ia akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tapi mungkin kekuatannya sudah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, karena kabarnya kekuatannya terkadang terlepas sedikit sehingga menyebabkan banyak kesialan. Tapi tetap saja batu itu mengandung sesuatu. Kalau didiamkan saja, ramalan yang dikatakan peramal itu bisa saja benar terjadi.

...Nah,jadi, kesimpulannya... Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang asal-usul batu itu. Bagaimana? Tidak sulit, kan?"

Ciel dan Sebastian saling melirik. _Tidak sulit gigi lu. Dipikir kalo deket-deket sama batu gitu lama-lama kagak bakal kena sial juga?_ Et, tapi tadi Ciel udah terbuai sama keindahan telo–batu itu, sih. Kayaknya buat Ciel ngga masalah, toh dia suka sama batu itu.

"Bagaimana, Bocchan?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Yah, terima saja."

"Ba-baik, Bocchan." Ucap Sebastian sambil menunduk.

_Yahelah si bocchan seenak jidatnya aja! Ntar ujung-ujungnya yang kerja juga gue! _Batin Sebastian munafik. Sebas, jangan gitu ah. Dosa loh.

Akhirnya, Ciel dan Sebastian pun kembali ke Manor House dengan pengawalan para pengawal (ya iya lah~) milik Ratu, karena membawa batu penting itu.

Setelah sampai di Manor House, para pengawal itu pun kembali ke alam mereka.

"Bocchan~ Sebastian~ Selamat datang~" Sapa Finny saat mereka sampai.

Mereka mengacuhkannya, tetapi hanya sampai saat Sebastian membuka pintu.

"Finnian, tolong jangan berlaku macam-macam hari ini. Kami sedang ditugasi untuk menjaga dan menyelidiki barang penting. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai rusak." Ujarnya dengan mata berkilat yang membuat Finny merinding.

"Ba-Ba-baik, Se-Sebastian.. Hoaaaa!" Finny langsung kabur entah kemana dengan kecepatan ultra super.

Ciel lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan budak-bu–**PLAK** Err, pelayan-pelayannya.

Ciel dan Sebastian pun masuk ke dalam, kali ini di dalam ada...

...GRELL?

MADAM RED?

LAU DAN BUD–**DUAGH** LANMAO?

...Maylene sama Bard sih udah biasa *berpaling*

...Ehm. ehm. Ja-Jadi...

"MM-MA-MADAM RED! BUKANNYA KAU SUDAH MATI DI MANGA BUKU TIGA DAN ANIME EPISODE KELIMA! SELAIN ITU, DENGAN BANCI KA–ERR.. GRELL? " Seru Ciel, shock melihat Madam Red didepannya.

Sementara Sebastian hanya ber-gubrak ria. _Yaampun, keanehan apa lagi yang harus menyiksa saya di fict abal binti gaje binti naas ini?_

"Hohoho! Kalau yang bikin fictnya aja kayak gitu, apapun bisa diada-adain, kan?" Ujar Madam Red sambil tertawa gaje dan mengibas-ngibaskan kipas merahnya.

"...Hem, iya juga sih..." Gumam Ciel. Sebastian masih menggelepar-gelepar (?) dibawah. *Dilempar beton sama Sebas fans*

Sementara itu Arasa-chan pundung di pojokan. Di atasnya melayang sebuah awan hitam gaje yang gak jelas asal-usulnya.

...Baiklah, lupakan author gaje itu.

"Lalu kalian mau ngapain kesini?" Tanya Sebastian yang sudah terbangun–ralat, terpaksa dibangunkan.

"Waaai, tidak~ hanya mau melihat batu opal hitam yang kalian bawa~" Jawab Lau.

_Glek!_ "Ke-kenapa dia bisa tahu?"Bisik Ciel pada Sebastian.

Sebastian membungkuk pada Ciel.

"Biarkan saya mencari informasi dahulu, Bocchan."

_BWUSSSHHH_

Sebastian langsung ngacir secepat jetski. Sedetik-barang dua detik kemudian dia sudah kembali, dan membacakan hasil yang didapatnya.

"Menurut penduduk kota London sebagian besar menjawab tahu karena Sang Ratu sudah membagikan selebaran yang meminta penduduk untuk tetap tenang dari kesialan yang mereka takuti dari baru itu karena anjing penjaga ratu telah bergerak untuk menangani dan menjaga batu itu dan anjing itu juga sudah mengamankannya dan akan menyelidikinya untuk kepentingan negeri tanah air kita tercinta ini supaya tidak tertimpa kesialan yang tak diharapkan tetapi sudah merupakan legenda dari batu opal hitam yang legendaris ini meskipun asal-usulnya tidak diketahui tetapi dipercaya bahwa batu itu memiliki kekuatan hebat yang turun-temurun dari keluarga kerajaan dan mungkin adalah rahasia besar dan harta berharga tak ternilai dan dipercaya dapat menumbuhkan kesialan pada negara bahkan dunia meski hal ini masih diperdebatkan panjang oleh karena itu Ratu meminta penduduk untuk tetap tenang dan menjalani kegiatan seperti biasa karena kalau ada anjing penjaga ratu semua akan baik-baik saja, anjing penjaga ratu: ON SALE" Ucap sebastian membacakan selebaran dan kertas 2 meter yang dibawanya.

Muncul urat-urat di jidat Ciel.

"APA-APAAN ISI SELEBARAN ITUUUU! NGACO BANGEEEET! GAK GITU JUGA KALIII! DA-DAN LAGI, KATA YANG TERAKHIR!" Serunya.

Sebastian hanya membungkuk.

"Inilah adanya, Bocchan."

"INILAH ADANYA JIDATMU..."

"Maaf Bocchan, jidat saya tidak selebar Claude."

"BU-BUK– "

"...Hei, kok kami dilupakaaan~?" Seru Lau. Lanmao mengangguk, Madam Red masih ngipas-ngipas, dan Maylene serta Bard cengo (sebetulnya sih dari tadi).

"Haaaah.. baiklah!" Tukas Ciel jengkel. Ia berjalan ke atas, diikuti oleh Sebastian dan yang lainnya. (rombongan deh jadinya.)

Ketika sampai di ruangan Ciel, mereka membuka tempat yang sejak tadi digunakan untuk menyimpan batu itu, dan dibawa Sebastian dengan sangat hati-hati dan di tempat yang sangat rahasia. Mau tahu dimana? Nah kali ini Arasa-chan serahkan pada sejauh mana imajinasi kalian~ *smirk*

**DUAGH**

* * *

><p>"Hoeeee..."<p>

Mereka semua terpana melihat kilau batu opal hitam yang sangat hitam itu. (ya iyalah '=A=) Batu itu sangat elegan, indah, berkilau, dan... hitam. (OI! '=A=)

Tetapi selain indah, mereka juga melihat sisi lain dari batu itu...

...sisi yang...

...hi–**PLAKPLAKPLAK **

...Mengerikan. *elus-elus pipi*

Tetapi, sesaat setelah mereka terlalu terbawa pada keindahan batu itu, batu itu bersinar...

_...CRINGG! _

Mereka semua menutup mata saking terangnya.

"A-A-Apa ini!" Seru Ciel. "Hoaa!" Seru Maylene panik.

Dan saat mereka sudah kelimpungan, cahaya itu berhenti, dan...

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

...gheh?

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

...hell. Ternyata itu Tanaka yang memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela pake cermin.

Dia lalu membesar dengan tak diduga.

"Sesekali saya ingin bisa iseng di fict baal binti gaje binti naas ini."

Semua orang disana masih cengo, terpana dengan ucapan dan wujud Tanaka yang balik lagi jadi kecil.

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"...ARGGH!" Seru Ciel histeris. Mungkin dia stres karena di fict Arasa-chan kebanyakan gaje-gajeannya, hihihi~

Karena stress, tanpa berfikir panjang Sebastian pun membanting cermin yang dipegang pak Tanaka.

Akhirnya hening lagi sesaat. Tiba-tiba muncul percikan kecil dari batu itu. Mereka semua lantas langsung melihat ke arah batu itu lagi.

Dan saat itu juga,

_PYASSH_

Batu itu bersinar lagi! Tapi kali ini sinarnya lain dengan yang tadi..

"Tanaka, kau ini ngapain, sih!" Omel Ciel sambil menutup matanya karena silau. "Hentikan, Pak Tanaka!" Seru yang lainnya. Nggak tahu siapa aja, habisnya kan ndak kelihatan karena silau, hohoho.

"T-Tunggu! Tadi 'kan cerminnya sudah saya banting!" Seru Sebastian.

"Gheee! Benar juga!" Seru Maylene.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya itu memudar sedikit-demi sedikit, dan mereka mulai bisa melihat lagi.

Tapi, yang mereka lihat di depan mereka...

"B-Bocchan?"

"Ah, sebetulnya ada ap..." Keluh Ciel, terhenti tepat ketika ia menengok ke samping...

"SS-SS-SSSI-SIAPA KAU!" Serunya, melihat orang di sampingnya.

Seseorang yang tingginya sama dengannya, warna rambutnya sama, memakai topi dengan hiasan bunga rose, dan mengenakan gaun elegan berwarna pink.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah Lady Phantomhive yang kita lihat di manganya buku kedua dan animenya episode keempat! Tapi 'kan harusnya Ciel...

"...Bo-Bocchan...

...Ada dua?"

Mereka semua terpana, dengan tampang tablo, melihat dua eko–orang Ciel di depan mereka, Yang satu masih mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan inggris yang sejak tadi bersama mereka, dan yang satu lagi memakai gaun yang bisa kita sebut Lady Phantomhive.

Secara logika ini tidak mungkiiin~!

* * *

><p>To Be Continueed~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Hoeee! Akhirnya! *menghembuskan nafas lega*<p>

Fict gaje ini selesai chapter satunya! Hehehe! Maaf ya gaje banget, jayus dan susah bacanya kan? *smirk* Loh kok bangga '=A=

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, dan mohon reviewannya juga ya karena Arasa-chan butuh bangeeet! XO

Nah sekedar pengen bikin penasaran~ *devil smile* *apanya? '=A=*

Sebenernya itu batu apaan?

Kenapa habis bersinar, Ciel jadi dua?

Katanya kekuatan yang berhubungan sama kesialan, kok malah jadiin Ciel jadi dua dan genderbend begitu?

..Ghee? Dimananya yang bikin penasaran? *bolak-balik naskah*

*Arasa-chan si author pun pingsan* *ndak ngerti juga*

Baiklah, pokoknya sankyu! Arasa-chan sangat butuh bantuan para senior sekalian! X3


End file.
